Father and Daughter
by Sovereign64
Summary: Oneshot for Father's Day. Lucy pays a visit to her late father.


_**Father and Daughter**_

Lucy groggily opens her eyes when the sun rays shine through the windows. She moans as she rose up from her bed. She turns to her clock which says '7.30 AM'. She let out a sigh.

"Today's the day."

_If you leap awake in the mirror of a bad dream_

_And for a fraction of a second, you can't remember where you are_

_Just open your window and follow your memory upstream_

_To the meadow in the mountain where we counted every falling star_

Lucy got up from her bed and heads to the bathroom. After taking her shower, she puts on a black jacket and black skirt. She goes over to the table and picks up two bouquets of roses.

Lucy walks out of her room and walks down the stairs. When she leaves the apartment, she is greeted by Natsu, Happy, Gray and Erza.

"Are you ready?" Natsu asked with a smile.

Lucy smiled back and nods her head. "Yes."

_I believe a light that shines on you will shine on you forever_

_And though I can't guarantee there's nothing scary hiding under your bed_

_I'm gonna stand guard like a postcard of a Golden Retriever_

_And never leave till I leave you with a sweet dream in your bed_

Lucy and her friends walk their way to the train station. They all sat together quietly through the ride (With occasionally Natsu poking his head out of the window and throwing up).

"Lucy-san, you don't have to go if you feel uncomfortable." Gray said, noticing Lucy's uneasy expression on her face.

"No." Lucy shook her head. "I have to visit him. After all, he did raise me since childhood."

"It's good to know you still care for him. Sometimes, children and their parents never see eye-to-eye, but their love for each other will last forever." Erza smiled warmly at her.

_I'm gonna watch you shine_

_Gonna watch you grow_

_Gonna paint a sign_

_So you'll always know_

_As long as one and one is two wooo_

_There could never be a father who loved_

_His daughter more than I love you_

The train finally arrives at their destination. Lucy and her friends then got off the train and leave the station.

They walk down the lonesome road that leads all the way to what used to be the Heartfilia Residence.

_Trust your intuition_

_It's just like goin fishin'_

_You cast your line and hope you get a bite_

_You don't need to waste your time_

_Worryin' about the market place_

_Trying to help the human race_

_Strugglin to survive its harshest hour_

They all arrived at the building which is now abandoned. Time has caught up to the building as plants and vines are now growing on the walls and the windows have stains. The paint is rotting and many plants have withered.

"It's been a long time." Lucy said sadly.

"Ready to visit him and your mother?" Natsu asked, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Lucy turns to him, smiles and nods her head in response.

They all go to the back of the building where the garden is located. At the middle of the garden are two tombstones next to each other.

Lucy then goes over to the tombstones and placed her bouquets of roses on each of them

She backs away and smiles at both of them. "Good to see you again mother. And father, happy father's day."

Lucy's eyes became watery and Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy immediately gave Lucy and each other a group hug.

_I'm gonna watch you shine_

_Gonna watch you grow_

_Gonna paint a sign_

_So you'll always know_

_As long as one and one is two wooo_

_There could never be a father who loved_

_His daughter more than I love you_

Everybody then back away from each other. "Feeling better now, Lucy?" Happy asked.

"Yes." Lucy said, smiling at the exceed.

"Let's go now, shall we?" Erza asked.

Everybody turn around and walk away. But Lucy stops and turns back to the tombstones.

_I'm gonna watch you shine_

_Gonna watch you grow_

_Gonna paint a sign_

_So you'll always know_

_As long as one and one is two wooo_

_There could never be a father who loved_

_His daughter more than I love you_

"Until we meet again…" She said softly with a small smile. She then turns away and follows the others from behind, leaving her parents in peace.

**THE END**

_**Happy Father's Day**_


End file.
